


Minatsuki - Orochimaru's Tochter

by FinaNightmare



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Underage Relationship(s), Yaoi
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinaNightmare/pseuds/FinaNightmare
Summary: In dieser Fanfiction geht es um Minatsuki, ebenfalls wie Mitsuki ein Experiment von Orochimaru und eben um ihr Leben.Wie sie heranwächst, es ihrem Bruder nacheifert und nach Konoha zieht, um dort als Ninja-Lehrling an die Akademie zu gehen.Die Herausforderungen, die ihr gestellt werden und ihre verworrene Gefühlswelt.Aber auch auf ein paar der anderen Charaktere möchte ich eingehen. ^-^
Relationships: Himawari/OC, Kakashi/OC, Mitsuki/Uzumaki Boruto, Orochimaru/OC
Kudos: 2





	1. Willkommen in der ungewöhnlichsten Familie

Es war dunkel, aber angenehm warm.  
Seit sie ein Bewusstsein hatte, war sie hier in diesem Raum.  
Sie schwebte einfach in diesem warmen Gefühl und genoss die Ruhe und die Dunkelheit.  
Anfänglich hatte sie überhaupt keine Worte, die sie in ihren Gedanken formen konnte, doch ab und an hörte sie Stimmen in ihrer Nähe, die sich unterhielten, eigenartige Geräusche machten und immer länger und häufiger in ihrer Nähe verweilten, je mehr Zeit verging.  
Eine dieser Stimmen war besonders oft bei ihr und erfüllte sie mit einem wohligen Gefühl.  
Manchmal klopfte diese Gestalt an ihre Welt und das Geräusch schwang durch die Flüssigkeit, aus der ihre Welt bestand und sie konnte es überall in ihrem kleinen Körper spüren.  
"Du wirst einmal ein wunderschönes Mädchen!"  
'Ach so..? Ein Mädchen also, was auch immer das sein soll...'  
Sie mochte es, wenn diese Stimme zu ihr sprach, so lernte sie neue Worte, wie zum Beispiel, dass diese Welt in der sie lebte, auch Tank genannt wird.

Eines Tages wachte sie mit einem neuen Gefühl auf.  
Etwas an ihrem Kopf fühle sich neu an und ihre winzigen Hände tasteten vorsichtig nach ihren bisher immer geschlossenen Augen.  
Sofort zuckten ihre Hände zurück, denn es schmerzte leicht als sie mit den Fingern ihre Augäpfel berührte.  
Plötzlich war die Welt, die sie kannte nicht mehr schwarz, sondern bläulich schimmernd und... irgendwie verwackelt.  
Ihre Augen brannten beim Versuch sich um zu sehen.  
Überall um sie herum war dieses Warme Nass und sie streckte ihre Hand zum Rand ihrer Welt - des Tankes - und berührte zum ersten Mal das Ende eben dieses Tankes.  
Sie sah, wie eine weiße, verwackelte Hand sich flach an die Scheibe drückte und plötzlich hörte man dumpfe Schritte, dann nach einem kurzen Klick-Geräusch wurde es schlagartig unfassbar hell, sodass ihre Hand zurück schnellte und sie ihre schmerzenden Augen zu hielt.

Als das kleine Wesen ihre Augen vorsichtig wieder öffnete, sah sie wie jemand vor dem Tank stand und breit lächelte.  
"Endlich bist du fertig!" sprach die große, schlanke Gestallt freudig und tippte etwas auf den Tasten am Tank herum, was dazu führte, dass es plötzlich sehr laut für das kleine Wesen darin wurde und sich alles komisch und neu für sie anfühlte.  
Das warme Nass um sie herum fing an abzulaufen und die Scheibe, durch die sie bisher immer sicher und geborgen war, begann sich langsam zu öffnen.  
Die kleine Gestalt blinzelte einige Male bei dem eigenartigen Gefühl, dass sie nun umgab und mit Verschwinden der Flüssigkeit und der Scheibe war die Welt nicht mehr bläulich schimmernd und verwackelt, sondern ganz klar und erstrahlte in vielen, ihr noch unbegreiflichen Farben.

Die Gestalt vor ihr schien um einiges Größer zu sein als sie selbst, denn sie musste ihren Kopf weit nach hinten neigen, um in dieses blasse, makellose Gesicht blicken zu können.  
Helle, glänzend gelbe Augen starrten auf sie herab und die unnatürlich langen Arme der Gestalt streckten sich, bis sie sich letztendlich sanft um das Mädchen legten und sie aus dem leeren, kalten Tank hoben.  
"Herzlich Willkommen, meine Kleine. Ich bin dein Vormund oder Elternteil. Sobald du sprechen kannst, darfst du mich auch einfach Orochimaru nennen. Schön, dass du deine Augen endlich geöffnet hast."  
Mit diesen Worten drückte Orochimaru die kleine Kopie seiner Selbst zärtlich an sich, auf dessen Gesicht sich ein wohliges Lächeln stahl.  
Dieses Gefühl hier war noch unendlich mal wärmer und lies das kleine Wesen sich unendlich mal geborgener fühlen als in ihrem Tank.  
Nach diesem kurzem Wohlgefühl wurde es jedoch wieder lauter, als sich einige wirre und aufgeregte Stimmen näherten.

Neugierige Blicke trafen auf das kleine blasse Wesen und ernst sprach Orochimaru  
"Suigetsu, wickle sie ordentlich ein und kümmere dich, während ich meine Arbeit fertig mache.", als er das kleine Bündel an den genervt blickenden jungen Mann übergab.  
"Gnaah, wenn's denn sein muss..." mürrisch betrachtete Suigetsu das kleine Mädchen in seinen Armen und bemerkte wie ihr sanfter Blick zu einem weinerlichen Schreien ansetzte.  
Er reagierte schnell, als er seine Arme zu Wasser werden lies und das Mädchen sanft darin hin und her schwank.  
So stahl sich wieder ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht und ihre großen gelben Augen strahlten Suigetsu an, der nur mit einem unheimlichen Grinsen konterte, bei dem man seine scharfen Haizähne aufblitzen sah.  
Angst war dem winzigen Wesen völlig fremd und so lachte und quickte sie fröhlich, während Suigetsu sie wusch und in warme, weiche Kleidung wickelte.

Viele der ihr bekannten Stimmen sprachen durcheinander und standen hinter Suigetsu, der sie immer noch behutsam im Arm hielt.  
Eine laute und schrille Stimme erklang "Ich will sie jetzt auch mal halten, Suigetsu, sei nicht so eigensinnig!"  
Und während die langen, roten Haare von Karin in das winzige Gesicht hingen, strahlte sie durch ihre Scheiben hindurch auf 'ihr kleines Mädchen'.  
"Der Meister hat sie mir anvertraut und ich mache meine Arbeit ordentlich!", antwortete Suigetsu prompt und entzog das kleine Bündel den Blicken Karin's, die immer schriller sprach und wild gestikulierte.  
Völlig ruhig neben den Beiden, die sich darum stritten, wer das Baby nun halten dürfe oder nicht, standen Jugo und ein kleiner Mitsuki, der nun sein Stimme erhob.  
"Suigetsu, kannst du dich bitte runter beugen, ich möchte sie auch mal richtig sehen."  
Mit einem Mal waren alle ruhig und lächelten Mitsuki fröhlich an.  
Langsam beugte Suigetsu sich runter und hielt das kleine Mädchen direkt unter Mitsuki's Gesicht.  
Ihre Augen, von Beiden strahlend gelb, trafen sich und Mitsuki kniff seine in einem freundlichen Lächeln zusammen.

"Willkommen, in unserer ungewöhnlichen Familie, kleine Schwester!"


	2. Orochimaru's Leben nach dem Krieg

"Oooi! Pfoten weg, du kleines Monster!"  
Suigetsu, der gerade dabei war einiges an Papierkram zu sortieren, versuchte verzweifelt zu verhindern, dass die kleine Minatsuki noch weitere wichtige Dokumente zerriss und vollsabberte.  
Das inzwischen 15 Monate alte Mädchen liebte den Wasserversteck-Nutzer und gönnte ihm kaum einen Moment Ruhe, zu Suigetsu's Leidwesen...  
Während Minatsuki ein weiteres Stück Papier zwischen ihren kleinen weißen Händen zerpflückte, rettete der entnervte Suigetsu die restlichen Papiere und legte sie beiseite, bevor er sich in eine Pfütze zerlaufen lies und unter das Mädchen floss.  
"Sooo, jetzt kommt meine Rache... Wasserversteck Blubbernde Quelle!" mit diesen Worten sprudelten tausende Blasen aus dem Wasser, die das kleine erschrockene Kind immer wieder auf und ab tanzen ließen, bis dieses laut zu lachen anfing.  
Orochimaru, der soeben den Flur zu seinem Labor entlang ging hörte das Gelächter und warf einen flüchtigen Blick in den Raum, der - zu seinem Entsetzen - fast halb unter Wasser stand und überall verteilt seine Unterlagen im Wasser umher schwammen.  
Ein Anstieg des Chakra's seines wütenden Meisters verriet Suigetsu, dass Orochimaru wohl gerade in der Tür stand und sofort löste er sein albernes Jutsu auf und stand kerzengerade vor ihm.  
"Eehh... Verzeiht die Unordnung, Orochimaru-sama... Selbstverständlich werde ich sogleich alles aufräumen und.."  
Weiter kam er mit seinem Satz nicht, denn eine zierliche, blasse Hand lag plötzlich sanft auf seiner Schulter.  
"Alles gut, Suigetsu. Du weiß doch mit am besten, dass ich mich verändert habe. Räume hier einfach auf und trockne die wichtigsten Dinge, dann ist der Rest egal."  
Lächelnd beugte sich der schwarzhaarige 'Mann' zu seiner Tochter runter und nahm sie mit den Worten "Auf, Minatsuki, lassen wir Onkel Suigetsu seine Arbeit machen." an der Hand und verließ mit einem kleinen strahlenden Mädchen an seiner Seite den Raum.

Ob man es glauben konnte, oder nicht - Orochimaru, einer der legendären drei Sannin und einstiger Nukenin ist ein friedlicher ruhiger Mann geworden, der seine Experimente in den Dienst Konoha's gestellt hat.  
Er lebt zwar stet's überwacht noch immer in seinem Versteck, nahe des Dorfes Konoha, aber er wird nicht mehr als abtrünniger Ninja behandelt.  
Sicher, diesen Status hatte er nur Kakashi Hatake, dem 6. Hokage, zu verdanken, der ihn auf Grund seiner Hilfe im 4. Großen Ninjakrieg begnadigen lies.  
Die meisten Menschen, vor allem die Dorfbewohner von Konohagakure, fürchteten sich jedoch noch immer sehr vor ihm und wer würde es ihnen verübeln.  
Orochimaru war das jedoch reichlich egal, er durfte seinen Forschungen und Experimenten nachgehen, solange er dafür keine anderen Menschen verletzte und er hatte sogar so etwas wie eine Familie gewonnen.  
Suigetsu, der ihn einst fürchtete sowie hasste, war zu einem loyalen Kameraden geworden, der ihn bei seinen Arbeiten unterstütze und stets zur Hand ging.  
Unweigerlich musste der Sannin an seinen ehemaligen Bediensteten Kabuto denken...  
Er hatte ihn seit seinem Tod nicht mehr gesehen und auch, nachdem er von Kakashi erfuhr, dass Kabuto nun Leiter des Waisenhauses war, in dem er selbst damals aufwuchs, hatte er es bisher nicht organisiert, ihn auch nur ein mal zu besuchen.  
'Würde er sich denn überhaupt freuen, mich zu sehen? Immerhin hat er wegen mir sehr viel Leid erfahren müssen und wirklich schreckliche Dinge miterlebt...'  
Lange konnte Orochimaru diesen Gedanken nicht mehr nachgehen, da seine kleine Kopie seine Aufmerksamkeit forderte.  
"Mitsuki! Da!" Brabbelte sie begeistert, als sie ihren großen Bruder sah, wie er mit Jugo gemeinsam im Trainingsraum neue Jutsu's einübte.  
Die beiden Kämpfenden unterbrachen ihren Übungskampf sofort, blickten zu Orochimaru und Minatsuki und winkten die Zwei zu sich.  
Jugo lächelte fröhlich, als er dabei zusah, wie die kleine Schwester um den Hals ihres Bruders fiel, dann galt sein Blick Orochimaru "Mitsuki macht großartige Fortschritte, seine Jutsu's werden immer stärker und auch sein Intellekt ist nicht zu verachten. Wenn er so weiter macht, wird er ohne Probleme an der Akademie aufgenommen werden."  
Orochimaru lächelt Jugo ehrlich an "Das freut mich zu hören, ich danke dir, dass du dich seiner angenommen hast, während ich so viel um die Ohren hatte mit der Kleinen."  
Er beugte sich zu seinen Kindern und öffnete die Arme einladend, sodass die Beiden ihm lachend in den Arm liefen und er sie fest umschloss.  
Jugo grinste und erwiderte in seiner gewohnt freundlichen Art "Ich hab das gerne gemacht, der Junge hat eine ähnlich beruhigende Art auf mich, wie sie Sasuke damals hatte. Und außerdem ist er freundlich und liebenswert."  
Mit einem siegreichen Lächeln entgegnete ihm Orochimaru "Nun, wenn es dir Freude bereitet hat... Würdest du dich vielleicht auch ihrer annehmen?" Er tippte leicht gegen Minatsuki's Schulter, sodass sie einen Schritt nach vorne stolperte und stand dann auf, während er Jugo dankend auf die breite Schulter klopfte.  
Bevor Jugo überhaupt etwas entgegnen konnte, drehte sich Orochimaru lachend um und verließ den Trainingsraum.

Grübelnd setzte Orochimaru sich an seinen Schreibtisch, auf dem sich etliche Papierbögen stapelten.  
Vor Kurzem hat Kakashi dem Amt des Hokage abgedankt und seinen sehr jungen Nachfolger ernannt.  
Sicher, Naruto Uzumaki war nicht der jüngste, der jemals zum Hokage ernannt wurde, aber dafür wohl der unreifste...  
'Nun gut, ich sollte ihn nicht verurteilen, immerhin hat er maßgeblich zum Ende des Krieges beigetragen.' dachte sich Orochimaru, während er sich daran setzte einen Brief an den neuen Hokage zu schreiben.  
Ein paar flüchtige Glückwünsche zum Amtsantritt und die Bitte, ihn für ein wichtiges Gespräch zu treffen.  
Er versiegelte den Brief, stand auf und ging langsam dem langen Flur seiner Behausung entlang, bis er schließlich das Ende erreichte und die frische Luft einatmete.  
Blitzschnell schlingen sich hölzerne Arme um den grinsenden Orochimaru, der Yamato's Holzversteck Jutsu natürlich mit Leichtigkeit ausweichen hätte können.  
Ernst sprach dieser zu ihm "Wohin willst du?"  
Seufzend antwortete der Umklammerte ihm "Ich wollte dir lediglich einen Brief für den neuen Hokage mitgeben, es stehen meine Glückwünsche darin - sonst nichts."  
"Du weißt, dass wir das überprüfen müssen." war die kurze Antwort Yamato's während er seine hölzernen Arme zurückverwandelte und den Brief entgegen nahm.  
"Selbstverständlich müsst ihr das. Dennoch bedanke ich mich."  
Orochimaru drehte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um und versank wieder in Gedanken.  
Dass sie ihm immer noch so sehr misstrauten nervte ihn gewaltig und irgendwie verletzte es auch seine Gefühle.  
Immerhin hätten sie ohne seine Hilfe, den Krieg niemals gewonnen, geschweige denn überlebt.  
'Tzzz...' entfuhr es ihm und sein nächster Gedanke galt Naruto.  
'Wenn dieser naive Kerl Hokage ist, werde ich leichtes Spiel haben, meine Schachfiguren zu setzen...'  
Unweigerlich kehrte sein fieses Grinsen von Früher zurück und mit dem Gefühl, dass in Zukunft alles etwas leichter wird betrat er die neu eingebaute Küche seines Versteck's.

Alle saßen bereits am großen und gedeckten Tisch.  
Jugo an einem der langen Enden und links von ihm Mitsuki, rechts Minatsuki. 'Die beiden Kinder sehen ziemlich mitgenommen aus, scheinbar ist ihr Training erfolgreich verlaufen.' dachte sich Orochimaru, während er im Eingang der Küche stand und die Anderen still beobachtete.  
Suigetsu kam, erschöpft wirkend, herein getrottet und setzte sich ohne groß nachzudenken neben Minatsuki, welche sofort strahlte und ihn mit aufgeregt winkenden Armen versuchte von ihrem Training zu erzählen, was mit ihrem geringen Wortschatz ziemlich schwierig war.  
Dennoch lachte er sie mit seinen blinkenden Haizähnen freudig an und versuchte ihren Worten zu folgen.  
Schließlich kam Karin um die Ecke, in den Händen hielt sie eine riesige Pfanne, welche sie in die Mitte des Tisches absetzte.  
"Achtung, heiß!" rief sie warnend und langsam erfüllte sich der Raum mit dem Duft von gegrilltem Gemüse und fleischiger Soße.  
Karin's Blick wanderte zu ihrem Meister, den sie liebevoll anlächelte "Gesellt ihr euch heute zu uns, Orochimaru-sama?"  
Alle Blicke waren nun auf ihn gerichtet und während Karin einen weiteren Teller und Besteck für ihn bereitstellte, beruhigten sich seine wirren Gedanken des Tages.  
'Richtig... Was kümmert es mich schon, was diese Konoha-Leute von mir denken...' während er sich seine langen Haare in einem Zopf zusammenband, setzte er sich an das andere Ende des Tisches und blickte in die glücklichen Gesichter seiner Familie.  
'Solange ich diese Idioten an meiner Seite habe, ist alles Andere vollkommen egal.'  
Und so genossen alle das gemeinsame Mahl und in Orochimarus Brust kroch ein wohliges Gefühl von Wärme auf.


	3. Ein schwaches Mädchen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uff... Kampfszenen zu schreiben fällt mir unglaublich schwer, ich hoffe es ist mir wenigstens etwas gelungen... ^^  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen :)

Die Zeit verann und die viel schneller wachsenden Kinder Orochimaru's waren beinahe schon groß genug, um als normale 10-Jährige durchzugehen.  
Nunja... Zumindest auf Mitsuki traf dies zu.  
Während Jugo fleißig mit dem Jungen trainierte, saß Minatsuki oftmals nur am Rand und schaute trüb und gelangweilt zu.  
Sie entwickelte kein so rechtes Interesse am Ninjutsu und ihr schmaler und fragiler Körperbau erlaubten ihr kaum einen Schlag der Anderen auszuhalten, ohne gleich zusammen zu brechen. Und das nervte sie gewaltig.  
So kam es, dass sie während der Trainingszeiten am Rand sitzen blieb und in diversen Büchern über alles Mögliche aus der Welt, die Ninja-Kriege und berühmte Shinobi laß.  
Seit Suigetsu ihr dabei geholfen hatte, das Lesen diverser Schriften zu meistern, hob sie ihre kleine, kindliche Nase kaum mehr aus ihren Büchern hervor.  
Doch jedes Mal, wenn Orochimaru den Raum betrat, schaute er zornig in ihre Richtung und blitzschnell warf sie die Bücher bei Seite und krämpelte die viel zu langen Ärmel ihres Kimono hoch.  
Auch dieses Mal war es so, doch eine ungewohnte Stimmung schwang im Raum umher.  
"Ich musste nur kurz mal verschnaufen, Vater. Verzeiht."  
Er schaute nur noch kurz genervt zu ihr, verdrehte seine Augen und ging auf Jugo zu, der soeben von Mitsuki's Schlangenarmen festgehalten wurde.  
"Lass gut sein, Mitsuki..."  
Angesprochener löste seine Umklammerung und entfernte sich ein Stück von den beide Erwachsenen.  
"Jugo... Du bist zu nachsichtig mit ihr. Ich will ihr Potential nicht vergeuden, wie viel hat sie heute geschafft?"  
Der Oranghaarige Mann verzog seine Miene zu einem entschuldigenden, leicht bedauernden Blick.  
"Orochimaru-sama... Sie will einfach nicht trainieren und liest lieber duzende Bücher und Schriftrollen. Wenn ich einen Schlag andeute, weicht sie nicht mal mehr aus, sie setzt sich einfach hin, verschrenkt die Arme und macht... Nichts."  
Jugo zuckte leicht mit den Schultern.  
Zornig blitzten die gelben Schlangenaugen auf und im ernsten Ton schickte Orochimaru Jugo und Mitsuki aus dem Trainingsraum.

Minatsuki graute es davor, was jetzt auf sie zu kommen würde.  
Ein einziges Mal hatte sie gesehen, wie ihr Vater mit Mitsuki für die Aufnahmeprüfung der Akademie kämpfte und diesen Anblick wollte sie am liebsten sofort aus ihren Errinerungen löschen.  
Orochimaru, ihr lieber Vater, wie die zwei Kinder ihn oft nannten, war für sie eine großartige Person.  
Stets liebevoll und führsorglich zu ihr und egal, was sie sich wünschte, er machte es möglich.  
Ein neuer Kimono? Gekauft.  
Neue Bücher? Besorgt.  
Mehr Zeit mit Suigetsu? Kein Problem, müsse dieser eben Nachts Überstunden machen.  
Ein Ausflug in den Wald, um Tiere zu beobachten, ein Besuch in ein kleines Dorf, um sich durch die Süßigkeiten zu probieren, eine Shopping-Tour mit Karin - egal was und wie teuer es war, für Orochimaru's kleine Prinzessin war das alles zum Greifen nah.  
"Minatsuki!" rief der Sannin streng und seine kleine Kopie stand kerzengerade vor ihm, mit unsicherem Blick.  
"Ja, Vater..."  
"Du bist kein kleines Kind mehr, du bist MEINE TOCHTER, du bist stark und das du trainierst, um dein volles Potential zu entfalten, war die einzige Bitte, die ich je an dich gestellt habe.  
Mach dich bereit!"  
"Oka..."  
Es ging viel zu schnell.  
Eine lang ausgestreckte Hand packte das Mädchen grob am Kimono, bevor es überhaupt reagieren konnte.  
Mit einem gezielten Ruck schleuderte Orochimaru seine Tochter auf den Boden, auf dem sie regungslos liegen blieb.  
Langsamen Schrittes näherte er sich ihrem kleinen Körper und als sie, selbst als er direkt eben ihr stand, keine Anstalten machte, sich zu wehren, versetzte er ihr einen heftigen Tritt in die Seite, der sie laut aufkeuchen ließ.  
Entzetzt blickte sie ihn an.  
"Aber ich liege doch schon am Boden! Einen besiegten Gegner muss man doch nicht weiter bekämpfen!" schrie Minatsuki laut und schrill.  
"Bei den Kämpfen in den Schulen, sind so die Regeln. Und außerdem werden Shinobi, die diese Regel brechen disqualifiziert!"  
'Tzz...' Orochimaru's Blick verfinsterte sich.  
"Das hast du aus deinen Büchern, hn?  
Ja, so sind die Regeln, und?  
Denkst du, jeder Shinobi, der je gelebt hat, hat sich an diese kindischen Regeln gehalten?  
Denkst du, es hätte 4 große Ninja Kriege in dieser Welt gegeben, weil sich alle brav an die Regeln gehalten hätten?"  
In ihren blass-gelben Augen glänzten Tränen und langsam begann das Mädchen zu weinen, doch Orochimaru ließ nicht locker, um ihr klar zu machen, in was für einer Welt sie lebten.  
"Selbst in den Chu-Nin Prüfungen sind schon Kinder gestorben, weil keiner der Sensei's rechtzeitig eingreifen konnte.  
Im 3. Krieg starben etliche Kinder, die ich kannte, unteranderem der kleine Bruder meiner damaligen besten Freundin. Ihr Mann, selbst fast noch ein Kind.  
Und ja, auch ich tötete Kinder aus feindlichen Lagern.  
So ist die Welt der Shinobi. So ist Krieg.  
Und nur weil wir momentan Frieden haben, heißt es nicht, dass es nie wieder zu Auseinandersetzungen und Kriegen kommen wird, sei dir dessen bewusst.  
Und jetzt, wisch deine Tränen weg, steh auf und zeig mir gefälligst, was du gelernt hast!"

Minatsuki blickte immer noch wie erstarrt auf ihren Schöpfer und während ihre Tränen langsam trockneten, fing sie sich ein wenig, richtete ihren Kimono, band ihr langes schwarzes Haar zusammen und stellte sich in eine Kampfstellung.  
Nun zuckte ein leichtes Lächeln auf Orochimaru's Lippen und auch er stellte sich bereit, um einen heftigen Angriff von dem Mädchen zu kassieren.  
Mit einem starken Sprung preschte sie auf ihn zu, ballte ihre kleine Hand zur Faust, holte weit aus und traff Orochimaru mit ihrer geballten Kraft gegen die Brust...  
Dieser jedoch rührte sich keinen Millimeter.  
Sie landete sanft wie eine Katze auf ihren Füßen und starrte verzweifelt auf ihr Gegenüber, der sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht hatte auszuweichen.  
Wütend über ihren erfolglosen Schlag setzte sie erneut zum Sprung an und schoß konzentriert in die Höhe.  
Ein paar flinke Handbewegungen und sie sprudelte über vor Energie, welche sie direkt auf Orochimaru lenken wollte.  
"Wasserversteck; Wasserhagel!"  
Während unendlich winzige Hagelkörner auf den Schlangenumschlungenen Mann fielen, formte sie weitere Finger-Zeichen. "Jutsu der Windsense!"  
Die vielen Hagelkörner wurden durch den zusäzlich kalten Wind überall an Orochimaru's Schlangenkörpern festgefroren.  
Diese Gelegenheit wollte Minatsuki nutzen und holte erneut zum Schlag aus, doch noch während der Bewegung, zerfielen die vom Eis gelähmten Schlangen zu staub und für den Sannin war es ein Leichtes, ihre Hand im Flug zu greifen.  
Mit vollem Schwung und während er seinen Arm noch verlängerte, schleuderte Orochimaru seine Tochter in hohem Bogen durch den Raum, erst gegen den Boden, dann wieder hoch gegen die Decke und zurück zu Boden.  
Diesesmal rührte sie sich nicht, weil sie keine Lust zu kämpfen hatte, sondern weil sie tatsächlich völlig kraftlos war.  
"Kannst du aufstehen?" rief der nicht mal ins Schwitzen Gekommene durch den Raum.  
Es ertönte nur ein leises Gemurmel und Orochimaru sah klägliche Versuche von ihr Aufzustehen.  
"Hnn. Vergeude nicht mehr deine Zeit mit diesen albernen Büchern und trainiere gefälligst fleißiger, du bist ein schwaches Mädchen..."

Während er sich umdrehte und auf den Ausgang des Trainingsraum zu ging, lief eine aufgebrachte Rothaarige an ihm vorbei, direkt auf Minatsuki zu.  
Sie hob das Mädchen vorsichtig hoch und streckte ihr ihren zerbissenen von Narben übersähten Arm hin.  
"Naa los, beiß schon zu!" bebte ihre aufgeregte Stimme.  
"Karin... danke..." keuchte es aus dem kleinen Mund, der der rothaarigen Frau saghaft in den Arm biss, um Minatsuki zu neuen Kräften zu verhelfen.  
"Komm, Mitsuki hat sich Sorgen um dich gemacht und mir Bescheid gegeben, was los war. Er wartet auf uns."  
Stumm nickte das Mädchen nur, folgte Karin aus dem Raum und lies ihre Gedanken kreisen.  
'Wieso war Vater plötzlich so ernst, sonst hat er sich nie groß darum gekümmert, ob ich meinem Training fleißig nachgehe oder mich mit anderen Dingen beschäftige...  
Und wieso war er so kaltherzig mir gegenüber, so kenne ich ihn überhaupt nicht...'  
Die gelb-glänzenden Augen füllten sich wiedermal mit Tränen.  
Eine mütterliche Hand berührte die zierliche Gestallt.  
"Mach dir nicht zu viele Gedanken, Orochimaru-sama hat fürchterlich viel um die Ohren zur Zeit und sicherlich stresst ihn das so sehr, dass er die Kontrolle etwas verloren hat."  
Karin schenkte ihrem kleinen Gegenüber ein warmes Lächeln.  
"Weißt du, Kraft allein ist nicht alles, es gibt auch viele andere nützliche Jutsu's, die man im Kampf gebrauchen kann.  
Wenn du möchtest, kann ich dir gerne mal ein paar zeigen und die sind definitiv nicht so grober Natur, wie den von Jugo."  
Noch immer nachdenklich, aber dankbar für dieses Angebot, nickte Minatsuki mit einem leichten Lächeln und seufzte anschließend, als sie den großen Gemeinschaftsraum betraten.  
Mitsuki disskutierte gerade mit Orochimaru darüber, dass er viel zu grob war und das es nicht hätte so weit kommen müssen, hätte er sich nur öfter Zeit genommen, auch mit ihr zu trainieren und nicht nur mit ihm.  
Suigetsu drehte sich schlagartig zu den soeben Dazugekommenen um und umschlang seine wässrigen Arme um Minatsuki, während ihm ein leichtes Seufzen entrann begann er damit sich den kleinen Körper von allen Seiten genau anzusehen, drehte sie hin und her, hob ihre Arme und Beine an und blickte ihr schließlich in ihre süßen nun strahlenden Augen.  
"Was ein Glück, es ist noch alles an dir dran und da wo's hingehört!" lachte er und drückte sie ein weiteres Mal an sich.  
"Jaaa, Karin hat mich geheilt, alles ist gut Onkel Suigetsu und jetzt höre auf mich zu erdrücken!" kicherte Minatsuki.  
Jugo stand etwas abseits mit verschrenkten Armen und betrübtem Gesichtsausdruck, er fühlte sich etwas schuldig und beobachtete angespannt die Situation.  
"Haah... Nun gut." sprach Orochimaru laut, um jeden im Raum zum Schweigen zu bringen.  
"Ich gebe zu, vielleicht etwas überreagiert zu haben...  
Minatsuki," er drehte sich zu ihr und ging langsam auf sie zu und kniete sich dann auf ihre Augenhöhe.  
"Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dir Angst gemacht und dir weh getan habe. Vielleicht war das nicht der richtige Weg, um dich dem Ninjutsu näher zu bringen... Verzeihst du mir?"  
Die finster aussehenden Schlangenaugen trugen einen Hauch von Kummer in ihrem Glänzen und zögerlich trat das Mädchen auf ihren Vater zu.  
"Ich verzeihe dir, unter einer Bedingung!" sprach sie bestimmt.  
Seine Augen weiteten sich, leicht verwundert, aber auch in der unangenehmen Erwartung, ihre Bedingung könnte das Beenden des Nin-Jutsu Trainings sein.  
"Die da wäre?" fragte er ungeduldig.  
Ihre Antwort kam prompt.  
"Du nennst mich nie wieder ein schwaches Mädchen!  
Und ich werde dir beweisen, dass du das auch nicht musst."  
Nun grinsten Beide und Orochimaru schlang seine Arme um die blasse zierliche Gestallt und drückte sie fest an sich.  
"Versprochen." sagte er noch ruhig, bevor er ein unglaublich starkes Chakra vernehmen konnte, das sich schnell seinem Versteck näherte...


	4. Hoher Besuch

"Schnell, Kimono richten, Haare ordentlich zusammen binden und setzt euch anständig hin!" sprach Orochimaru sichtlich angespannt und winkte Jugo und Suigetsu zu sich.  
Leise gab er den Beiden Anweisung zum Eingang des Verstecks, wenn man es denn überhaupt noch so nennen konnte, zu gehen, um ihren ehrenwerten Gast zu empfangen.  
Karin war soeben dabei mit einem feuchten Tuch die Schrammen und Blutflecke von den Gesichtern der Kinder zu wischen, als Orochimaru sie bittet den neuen Tee aufzubrühen.  
Ernst blickte er seine zwei Ebenbilder an, Mitsuki, blasse Haut, hellblaue, fast weiß schimmernde Haare und Minatsuki, kreidebleich, pechschwarzes Haar und beide die goldgelben Augen ihres Schöpfers und Vaters.  
"Ihr wisst, was wir besprochen haben?"  
Der Ältere antwortete ruhig und mit einem breiten Grinsen.  
"Kein Wort über unsere Pläne oder darüber, dass ich dir über alles Bericht erstatten soll, was in Konoha so passiert."  
Leicht missmutig blickte der Sannin seinen Sohn an und schmunzelte etwas über seine Aussage.  
Minatsuki sprach leise und unsicher.  
"Wir sollen förmlich und höflich sein und uns von unserer besten Seite zeigen..."  
Jetzt lächelte Orochimaru, wie ein stolzer Vater.  
"Das ist meine Prinzessin!"

Am höhlenartigen Eingang standen nun Jugo und Suigetsu, die zusahen, wie Yamato jemandem aus der Ferne zuwinkte.  
Plötzlich strahlte die Umgebung in einem hellen orangefarbenen Licht, welches sobald es ankam auch schon wieder erlosch.  
Ein großer, statdlich gebauter junger Mann stand vor dem Holzversteck-Anwender und grinste breit und freudig.  
"Yamato-Sensei, lange nicht gesehen! Wie läuft's so?"  
Zögerlich kratzte dieser sich am Hinterkopf und verbeugte sich leicht. "Siebter Hokage-sama, es ist mir eine Freu..."  
*Zack* Mit einem lauten Knall hatte Yamato Naruto's Hand auf die Schulter geklatscht bekommen.  
"Gnaaah! Wie oft denn noch, lass den Hokage-Quatsch und nenn mich einfach wie Früher, echt jetzt!"  
Mit einer schmerzverzerrten Miene entgegnete der in die Jahre gekommene Mann. "Haah, nun gut, Naruto... Ich freue mich, dich zu sehen, auch wenn ich etwas verwundert bin."  
Er verzog sein Gesicht zu einem ernsteren Blick und sprach weiter. "Was zur Hölle hast du hier zu suchen?"  
Der Blondschopf lachte laut auf und grinste dann heimtückisch, als er sich zu seinem alten Sensei beugte und ihm leise entgegnete. "Ich bin sicher, du wirst schweigen wie ein Grab!"  
Yamato verdrehte die Augen, als er sprach.  
"Ich hoffe, du weißt, was du tust, Hokage-sama..."  
Dann drehte er sich um und verschwand im Dickicht des Waldes...

"Also dann!"  
Mit einem Hops stand Naruto plötzlich vor den Beiden Männern, die ihn sogleich durch den langen Flur zu Orochimaru und den Kindern führten.  
"Ihr seid Sasuke's alte Kameraden, nich wahr?" fragte der junge Hokage die Beiden, die bisher nur stumm vor ihm hergingen.  
"Tzzz... Kameraden kann man das kaum nennen." spottete Suigetsu leise grummelnd, doch Jugo antwortete freundlich. "Sasuke war ein guter Mann, bis ihn sein Hass zerfressen hat, doch wie ich hörte, hat er am Ende ja doch den Weg zurück gefunden... Das freut mich sehr. Grüße ihn bitte, wenn du ihn das nächste mal siehst."  
Naruto nickte dem orangehaarigen Mann freundlich zu.  
Suigetsu konnte sich ein paar leise, undeutliche Beleidigungen nicht verkneifen, doch keiner der anderen Beiden schenkte ihm Beachtung, was wohl, wie er fand, auch besser so war.  
"Wir sind da. Geh einfach rein." Das waren die letzten Worte von dem gekränkten Mann, der den Flur einfach stumm weiter entlang ging und sich nicht einmal mehr umblickte.  
Naruto starrte ihm kurz hinterher, drehte sich dann aber zu seinem Begleiter und bedankte sich, während er allein den Raum betrat, da Jugo hinter seinem Freund her ging.  
Orochimaru stand geisterhaft urplötzlich vor seinem Gast und verneigte sich mit den Worten. "Hokage-sama, ich danke euch vielmals für euren Besuch, bitte nehmt Platz."  
Er deutete auf einen Stuhl, der den Anderen gegenüber stand und mit seinem gewohnt freundlichen Grinsen nahm der Hokage auf dem für ihn vorgesehenen Sitz platz.  
Karin schenkte ihm frischen, rosig duftenden Tee ein und lächelte ihren damaligen Retter schüchtern an.  
"Danke." entgegnete ihr strahlender Held.  
Ihr Gesicht wurde fast so rot wie ihre Haare und blitzschnell drehte sie sich weg und ging zurück in die Küche, wo sie erst mal tief aufatmete.  
Naruto beobachtete derweil, wie die zwei bildschönen Kinder vor ihm aufstanden sich synchron verbeugten und sich wieder ordentlich auf ihre Plätze setzten.  
"Also, es geht um die Aufnahme an der Akademie in Konoha.  
Für deinen Sohn konnte ich für das beginnende Jahr einen Platz reservieren, so wie du es dir gewünscht hast.  
Er wird offiziell als Friedens-Symbol aus Otogakure kommen, um an einer guten Schule zu lernen, die mehr Möglichkeiten bietet als die Schulen in Otogakure.  
Er wird in die gleiche Klasse wie mein Sohn Boruto gehen, das sollte ihm den Einstieg etwas erleichtern... Boruto ist gut darin, neue Leute schnell als Freunde zu betrachten und sie nett und hilfsbereit zu empfangen..."  
Als Mitsuki den Namen des Sohnes vom Siebten Hokage hörte zuckte er leicht und seine Gedanken kreisten um das Bild, welches er von diesem Jungen gesehen hatte und er erinnerte sich an das warme, ungewohnte Gefühl, dass sich in ihm ausbreitete als er dieses Foto betrachtete.  
Schnell warf er seine Gedanken ab, denn Naruto sprach weiter.  
"Für deine Tochter allerdings, kann ich dir noch nichts versprechen. Diese Ausrede funktioniert eben nur einmal und um ehrlich zu sein..."  
Er lächelte Minatsuki freundlich an, als er seinen Satz beendete.  
"... sieht sie dir wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten aus.  
Und du weißt, was das bedeutet."  
Orochimaru's Miene verfinsterte sich kurz, doch schnell kehrte sein freudiges Lächeln zurück.  
"Ich danke dir sehr, Naruto-sama.  
Und natürlich verstehe ich deine Bedenken, aber wie du ihr sicher ansiehst, hat es auch noch etwas Zeit, bis sie alt genug ist, um zur Akademie zu gehen und bis dahin wird dir sicher was eingefallen sein, da bin ich sicher."  
Siegessicher grinste er den nun unsicher wirkenden Kage an, der sich verlegen am Hinterkopf kratze und lachte.  
"Ja, ich werde sehen, was ich tuen kann...  
Aber für's Erste, hoffe ich, dass alles so klappt, wie wir uns das vorgestellt haben und es keine Probleme geben wird."  
Naruto stand auf und ging zu den Kindern und kniete sich auf ihre Augenhöhe herunter.  
"Mitsuki, ich freue mich, dich bald in Konoha Willkommen zu heißen und hoffe, du wirst dich schnell und gut einleben."  
Der Junge nickte und bedankte sich.  
Minatsuki hingegen kämpfte seit dem ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie nicht mit ihrem Bruder nach Konoha reisen würde, mit den Tränen und seufzte leise.  
"Und du, junge Dame." Entgegnete Naruto ihr liebevoll und hielt ihr eine Hand sanft auf den Kopf.  
"Alle Bewohner Konoha's gehören zu meiner Familie und deren Familien ebenso. Das heißt bald bist auch du ein Teil meiner Familie und ich verspreche dir, dass ich alles Mögliche unternehmen werde, damit du in 2 oder 3 Jahren auch an unsere Akademie kommen darfst."  
Mit ihren großen gelben Augen strahlte sie ihn an und nickte ihm leicht zu, während sie sich ihre Tränen wegwischte.  
Naruto stand auf, drehte sich ein letztes Mal zu seinem ehemaligen Feind um und erklärte ihm noch kurz, wann Mitsuki in seine neue Behausung einziehen kann und löste sich dann mit einem dumpfen Geräusch in Rauch auf.  
Orochimaru wandte sich seinem Sohn zu, nickte kurz und blickte dann Minatsuki an. "Komm, wir helfen deinem Bruder alles vorzubereiten."  
Er trug ein siegessicheres Lächeln, als er mit den zwei Kindern an seiner Seite den Raum verließ...


	5. Ein Abschied und ein Neuanfang

Mitsuki hatte nur eine einzige Tasche gepackt, welche für sein ganzes Hab und Gut ausreichte.  
Der Junge war noch nie sonderlich an irdischen Besitztümern interessiert und machte sich nicht viel daraus, nur das Nötigste zu besitzen.  
Er verstaute zuletzt noch einen Bilderrahmen, in dem das Foto von Boruto Uzumaki eingerahmt war und ließ sich dann seufzend auf sein Bett zurück fallen.  
'Wie er wohl sein wird? Ob er dieses Gefühl in mir auslösen wird, wenn ich ihm gegenüber stehe?'  
In seinen Gedanken vertieft bemerkte er nicht, wie sich seine kleine Schwester in sein Zimmer schlich und wie aus dem Nichts plötzlich vor ihm stand.  
Er schreckte auf und blicke sie mit aufgerissenen Augen an "Was ist?" fragte er etwas mürrisch, doch setzte schnell darauf sein gewohntes Grinsen auf.  
Minatsuki zögerte und spielte nervös mit den Fingern an ihrem Kimono herum, während sie zum Boden blicke.  
"Nun sag schon, was los ist." forderte der Ältere sie auf und er bereute es sofort, denn das Mädchen fing aufgeregt an zu reden und fand kein Ende mehr.  
"Ja, also, um ehrlich zu sein, ich sorge mich etwas um dich, da du dich so schwer anpassen kannst und ohne mich an einem völlig fremden Ort, unter fremden Leuten, und natürlich auch das alleine wohnen, denkst du denn du schaffst das? Und wie wird es wohl an der Akademie sein und werden die Anderen auch nett zu dir sein... Und..."  
"Aah, Stopp! Du hörst ja nicht mehr auf, Minatsuki!"  
Er legte seine Hände auf die Schultern seiner Schwester und blickte sie ruhig an.  
"Alles wird gut gehen. Und ich weiß, du bist traurig, dass du nicht mit mir nach Konoha kannst, aber ich verspreche dir, ich melde mich regelmäßig mit den Schlangen und wenn es geht, komme ich euch auch besuchen. Jetzt hör auf dir unnötige Sorgen zu machen, okay?"  
Mit Tränen in den Augen nickte sie nur stumm und umarmte ihren Bruder zärtlich.  
Sie gluckste "Ich werde dich vermissen... Aber wenn wir uns dann wiedersehen, werde ich stärker sein, als du es dir vorstellen kannst, versprochen!"  
Jetzt grinste sie ihn an, drehte sich um und verließ einen leicht verblüfften Jungen, der nur lächelnd den Kopf schüttelte.

Alle Vorbereitungen für die Abschiedsparty waren getroffen.  
Karin hatte unzählige Leckereien vorbereitet, Suigetsu und Jugo waren gerade noch dabei die letzte Girlande aufzuhängen, als Mitsuki den Raum betrat.  
Minatsuki sprang freudig vom Stuhl auf, griff nach einem verbrannt riechenden Törtchen und lief zu ihrem Bruder. Grinsend hielt sie ihm das Törtchen unter die Nase "Hier, das hab ich für dich gemacht als Abschiedsgeschenk! Iss es, es soll dir Glück bringen!"  
Mit leicht angeekeltem Blick griff Mitsuki nach dem wie ein Stück Kohle aussehendem Ding und bedankte sich, während er es langsam in die Nähe seines Mundes führte.  
Orochimaru betrat nun den Raum und zog kurz, aber lang genug, die Aufmerksamkeit Aller auf sich, sodass der blauhaarige Junge das verkohlte Törtchen schnell und heimlich hinter sich in einem Blumentopf verschwinden lies.  
Als seine kleine Schwester sich wieder grinsend zu ihm drehte, tat er so als würde er gerade genüsslich auf dem Törtchen kauen und nickte ihr begeistert zu.  
Diese freute sich sehr über seine Reaktion und sprang quirlig zu Suigetsu  
"Siehst du, es schmeckt ihm!"  
Dieser lachte laut auf "Als hätte ich je daran gezweifelt!" spottete er und zwinkerte Mitsuki zu, welcher ihn nur mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen anlächelte.  
Orochimaru forderte alle dazu auf, sich an den Tisch zu setzen, um eine kurze Rede halten zu können.

"Mitsuki.  
Wie du weißt, erwarte ich Großes von dir.  
Du hast im Training vielversprechende Talente gezeigt und zudem hast du mir bewiesen, dass du einen eisernen und vor allem eigenen Willen besitzt.  
Du wirst es ohne Frage weit an der Akademie bringen, aber vergiss deinen Auftrag dabei nicht.  
Konzentriere dich hauptsächlich darauf, freunde dich mit diesen Hokage Bengel an, erschleiche dir ihr Vertrauen und erstatte mir jederzeit Bericht, wenn Etwas interessant oder wissenswert wirkt.  
Ich wünsche dir viel Erfolg und leg bei Gelegenheit ein gutes Wort für deine Schwester ein."  
Nun stand der schlanke Ninja auf, überreichte seiner besten Schöpfung ein Bündel Papiere und verließ daraufhin wieder den Raum, worin alle schweigend auf eine Reaktion der jeweils Anderen warteten.  
Karin war die Erste, die die unangenehme Stille brach  
"Nun, wir sollten uns jetzt dem Essen zuwenden, bevor es kalt wird..." sie sprach leise und unsicher, doch sie hatte Erfolg mit ihrer Ansage.  
Alle begannen wieder, sich normal zu unterhalten, genossen gemeinsam das gute Mahl, lachten miteinander und feierten bis spät in die Nacht.  
Minatsuki war die Erste, die zu müde wurde, um ihren Kopf gerade halten zu können.  
Sie legte ihn müde auf dem Tisch ab und schlief innerhalb weniger Minuten tief und fest, sodass Suigetsu sie auf den Arm nehmen konnte, ohne dass er sie damit weckte.  
Der junge Mann trug das federleichte Mädchen in ihr Zimmer, wo er sie sanft in ihr Bett lag und sie lächelnd zudeckte.  
Er setzte sich noch zu ihr an den Rand des Bettes und strich ihr zärtlich über ihr kindliches, unschuldiges Gesicht, während er sie noch eine Weile betrachtete.  
Er seufzte lang und obwohl er noch immer lächelte wirkte sein Blick traurig und finster.  
Mitsuki stand plötzlich in der Tür und blickte seinem Gegenüber ernst in die Augen.  
"Versprich mir, dass du sie vor ihm beschützt."  
Ohne lange zu zögern stand Suigetsu auf und verließ mit dem Jungen das Zimmer und schloss hinter sich leise die Tür.  
"Niemals lasse ich zu, dass ihr irgendetwas zustößt."  
Das war alles, was er zu sagen hatte, er drehte Mitsuki den Rücken zu und verschwand ins Dunkel des langen Flures, ohne noch ein Wort an den Jungen zu richten.

Früh am Morgen, es war noch völlig dunkel draußen, wachte Minatsuki aus dem Schlaf, weil sie sanft gerüttelt wurde.  
Verschlafen sah sie in die gelb-leuchtenden Augen ihres Bruders und murmelte  
"Mitskiih... Wahs?"  
Er lächelte sie mit seinem gewohnten Grinsen an  
"Ich wollte mich nur noch mal von dir verabschieden.  
Ich muss gleich los, es ist schon alles bereit für meine Abreise... Jugo wird mich nach Konoha bringen und von dort aus zu seiner Forschungsreise aufbrechen.  
Du solltest dich auch von ihm verabschieden."  
Während er die Kleine an sich drückte gluckste sie wie gewohnt und drückte ihr Gesicht in seine Schulter.  
"Wann werden wir uns wieder sehen?"  
Auf diese Frage zuckte er nur mit den Schultern.  
"Na, komm. Jugo kann nicht ewig warten."  
Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Ausgang des Verstecks, wo sowohl Jugo, als auch Orochimaru und Yamato standen.  
Der orangehaarige Mann lächelte die beiden Kinder sanft an, beugte sich weit runter und umarmte das noch verschlafen wirkende Mädchen.  
"Karin und Suigetsu werden gut auf dich Acht geben und dir neue Jutsus beibringen, während ich weg bin.  
Und wenn ich wieder komme, zeigst du mir alles, was du dann gelernt hast, ja?"  
Minatsuki nickte, konnte aber Nichts mehr sagen, da sprach auch schon der Sannin kühl  
"Genug der Gefühlsduselei. Mitsuki muss pünktlich da sein, also brecht jetzt auf."  
Ein letztes Mal drückte der Bruder seine Schwester, während er ihr ins Ohr flüsterte  
"Bleib stark."  
Dann blickten alle zu Yamato, der seufzend nickte und damit sein Einverständnis gab, sie ziehen zu lassen.  
Ohne sich noch einmal um zu sehen verschwanden der große orangehaarige Mann und der blauhaarige Junge im Dickicht des Waldes.  
Der Holzversteck-Nutzer sah Orochimaru misstrauisch an "Ich behalte dich im Auge...  
Nur weil Naruto dir vertraut, gilt das noch lange nicht für mich."  
Er verschwand ebenfalls im Dunkeln und hinterließ einen unheimlich grinsenden Mann, der seine Tochter nun an der Schulter berührte und sie ins Innere ihres Zuhauses führte und den langen Flur mit ihr entlang zum Trainingsraum ging.  
"Was meinte der Mann damit, Vater?"  
"Mach dir darum keine Gedanken." sprach er nur kurz, bevor sie im kühlen Trainingsraum ankamen, wo schon eine Vielzahl Trainingsgeräte bereit standen.  
"Nun, da dein Bruder nicht mehr hier ist, werde ich mehr Zeit damit verbringen, dich zu unterrichten.  
Und wir beginnen sofort, du hast schließlich Einiges aufzuholen... Nicht wahr."  
Ungläubig starrte Minatsuki ihren Vater an  
"Jetzt sofort? Es ist doch noch unglaublich früh und..."  
"Sei still! Keine Widerworte von dir junges Fräulein. Wer hat denn das Training immer schleifen gelassen?  
Ich hab dir genügend Gelegenheiten geboten alleine zur Vernunft zu kommen, ab jetzt trainieren wir jeden Tag in der Früh, bevor ich meiner Arbeit nachgehe.  
Eine Stunde.  
Danach kannst du dir den Tag so gestalten, wie du es für richtig hältst.  
Lies deine Bücher, spiele mit deinen Puppen, schlafe, mir egal.  
Oder du übst fleißig mit Karin und Suigetsu und umso schneller wirst du mich überzeugen können, wie ernst es dir ist, nach Konoha zu wollen.  
Schließlich hast du mir das versprochen, nicht wahr?"  
Nach dieser Ansage konnte sie wohl kaum widersprechen... und er hatte schließlich Recht.  
Also nickte sie nur zustimmend, band sich das zerzauste schwarze Haar zusammen und startete genau wie ihr Bruder in ihren neuen Alltag...

**Author's Note:**

> So. Ich hatte viel Spaß beim Schreiben und habe auch noch etliche Ideen in meinem Kopf, für die ich hoffentlich bald Zeit finde, sie nieder zuschreiben.  
Ich weiß noch nicht, ob diese Geschichte viel Anklang finden wird, aber ich werde es einfach mal weiter versuchen.  
Viel Spaß noch ^-^


End file.
